This application proposes to continue and improve opportunities being provided to postdoctoral trainees through a unique training program in cancer imaging research. The objectives of the initial funding cycle have been met and exceeded. We have recruited and filled all available training slots with high-quality candidates. We have added new laboratories, new coursework and have further strengthened the mentoring faculty. This multidisciplinary program selects strong postdoctoral medical, cancer-biology and imaging science candidates with significant prior research experience. The program trains candidates to become independent investigators who can bring to bear new imaging methods on basic cancer research. Trainees utilize the wide variety of imaging and cancer biology resources available at Vanderbilt University and Meharry Medical College. Imaging resources are available through the Departments of Radiology at Vanderbilt and Meharry, the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science (VUIIS) and the Vanderbilt/Keck Free Electron Laser Facility. Cancer biology research resources are available through the Vanderbilt Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) and the Cancer Center at Meharry (CCM). Individual trainee research projects are integrated with ongoing NIH funded research of the mentoring faculty. Each trainee is assigned two or more mentors representing the disciplines of imaging sciences and cancer biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] A specialized curriculum was developed under the first funding cycle, producing two new formal courses in imaging physics and cancer biology, a new imaging seminar, and a cancer imaging journal club. Developments which have further strengthen the program are the creation of VUIIS with new imaging laboratories and nine new mentoring faculty and the development of two additional courses. The curriculum has been modified to include a laboratory rotation schedule, a required course in biostatistics and earlier training in NIH grant writing skills and career development. The program is further supplemented through numerous existing courses offered by six cooperating departments. The program leadership consists of three co-directors reflecting the multidisciplinary nature of the training. Ronald R. Price, Ph.D. coordinates the curriculum components specific to the imaging sciences. Lynn Matrisian, Ph.D. coordinates the curriculum components related to the biological sciences and Valerie Montgomery Rice, M.D. coordinates minority recruitment and training components specific to physician scientists. The program provides three years of intensive research training in the application of imaging methods to basic cancer research and prepares individuals to be active participants in a multidisciplinary team of cancer researchers. To date three trainees have completed the program and have gone on to productive careers in science. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]